Senshi of the Sun
by Wingedstar
Summary: This is a SailormoonInuyasha crossover! It's about Kagome being a sailor soldier! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I wonder what he's doing right now, Kagome thought to herself as she rested her chin on her hand. The teacher rambled on about ancient times in Japan and Kagome could care less because she's been living it for the past few months.  
  
After class, Kagome was greeted by a boy who wanted to know how her bunions were, "Uhh..my bunions?" She asked confused. "Oh right, they're getting better thank you." What has my grandfather been telling these people when I'm away?  
  
"That's good to hear." The boy replied. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me if it won't hurt you too much to sit down for two hours."  
  
"I, uhh.." That's when she felt herself fall back as everything before her turned black. She knew she wasn't awake, but everything felt so real. She could smell stale dust in the air around her and could see old white marble ruins around her. She couldn't understand why she could see the Earth from her position and that's when it dawned on her. I'm on the moon!  
  
"That's right, my dear, you are on the moon." Came a voice from behind her. Kagome whirled around to see one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen. The woman wore a beautiful white flowing gown, she had lavender hair that was tied up in two buns on each side of her head with ponytails flowing out of them. She held on her hand a yellow and grey bird with orange spots on either side of its head.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome forced out of her mouth.  
  
The former queen gave a negligible laugh. " I am former Queen Selenity of the Millennium Moon Kingdom." Selenity smiled at the young teenager of 16. "I was the one who made you faint to bring you here to talk to you about some important matters."  
  
"You want to speak to me about important matters?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes." Selenity said. "Now I already know that you are the reincarnation of Keikyo, who guarded the Shikon jewel." Selenity then sat down on one of the fallen pillars and signaled Kagome to come sit next to her. Kagome silently acknowledged her by settling herself down next to the former Queen. "Now, there is a great evil emerging on present day earth and I want you to help the legendary Sailor Senshi of the Moon Kingdom's royal court."  
  
"I don't understand. " Kagome said. "How can I help them? I only know how to shoot and arrow and I'm still learning how handle the bow right."  
  
Selenity just smiled. "You have a hidden power and past inside you, it just needs to be awakened."  
  
"Hidden power and past?" Kagome just looked at the royal figure before her with uncertainty.  
  
"That's right." Selenity said as she reached out to touch Kagome on the forehead. Kagome tensed, but then relaxed under the warmth of the queen's gentle touch. She could feel a burning at the pit of her soul and memories started to flash before her eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kyla" said a warm voice. "Why are you still up? "  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited."  
  
"About tomorrow?" Her mother finished with a smile.  
  
"Yes." Kyla said. "I get to be trained tomorrow by some of the greatest warriors of the Moon Kingdom and it's my tenth birthday!" Kyla started to squeal with delight. Her mother laughed and stood up from her chair where she was sitting.  
  
"Your highness." Came a voice from the other side of the living room. Stalena, Queen of the Sun, looked over her daughter's head at a messenger.  
  
"Yes?" She asked curiously.  
  
"King Rainose will not be able to make Princess Kyla's ceremony tomorrow due to important matters in the neighboring galaxy." The messenger read off of a piece of parchment. He then bowed deeply to the queen and princess before leaving as quietly as he came.  
  
Tears stared to well up in Kyla's eyes, noticing this, Stalena bent down and pulled her daughter into an affectionate hug. Stalena gently stroked her daughter's soft black hair and told her everything will be all right.  
  
~Next Flashback~  
  
I'm sending you to take care of some demons that have entered our world from a portal on earth." Said the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. "Now then, Sailor Sun, I hope you except this mission, because I know that you are stronger then the inner senshi and can handle this with ease."  
  
"I except the mission your highness." Sailor Sun said as she curtsied before the queen. Her battle uniform consisted of a yellow fuku, black gloves that went up to her elbow, black boots that went up to her knees that laced, and her tiara had the symbol of an exotic looking star. Her bows that were located on the front and back of her uniform were black.  
  
Sailor Sun landed softly on Earth and looked around her. She found herself in a park. She knew that this was the place that a demon that had come from a portal was, but she just couldn't seem to locate it.  
  
"What are you looking for?" came a voice from somewhere above her.  
  
"Who's there?" She said as she magically made a staff appear in her hand. On the staff was a large golden crystal that made a dangerous point.  
  
Suddenly, what seemed to appear as a young man of 18, jumped out of a tree. He had long black hair and wore black pants, a black dress shirt, and black dress shoes. "I'm here," he said with a smirk.  
  
"This is no place for a civilian with a demon hiding somewhere around here." Sailor Sun said sternly.  
  
"A demon you say?" The young man asked. "Why would you be looking for a demon?"  
  
"I'm not obligated to have this conversation with you." She said still on guard searching the area for a sign of the demon.  
  
"Sure I am." He said.  
  
"No really." She was about to say before she fell silent because of the change that was going on in the young man before her. The boy's hair turned a silvery white and silver dog-like ears protruded from his head as his human ears vanished, the nails on his fingertips grew to a dangerous point.  
  
~Next Flashback~  
  
"Esson? Esson, are you in here?" Kyla whispered in the dark of the night. She was in her bedroom at the Earth's palace.  
  
Kyla was about to try and call again when she felt a pair of arms rap around her waste from behind. "You know, you could have just acknowledged me with saying something," she giggled. "You know how we demons like to snoop around quietly." He replied as he turned her around to face him. "Like I said before, deep in the night you'll find me."  
  
"I'm glad you're here." She said as she stood against him with her arms around his neck.  
  
He smiled and placed his arms around her waist. "Are you?" He asked mockingly. She smiled in the dark and he leaned down to hold her in a passionate kiss.  
  
~End of Flashbacks~  
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance as she noticed the Queen of the Moon Kingdom sitting patiently next to her. "Now that you understand that you have a past life as Kyla, Princess of the Sun and as Sailor Sun, I want you to go to Earth and help the other senshi." Said the Queen with a smile.  
  
"But I." Started Kagome but was cut off by the queen.  
  
"Here is an item that will help you transform when you need to fight." She said as she place a ring in Kagome's hand. The ring was gold and had a star shaped golden crystal on it. "I also have here you're advisor from the past." She said as she held up the beautiful cockatiel on her hand.  
  
"Mistress, I've been waiting for such a very long time to see you again." The male bird said as he flew to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Searching through her newly acquired memories, she gently stroked the bird and said, "I've missed you too, Urenic." The bird gave a happy screech for the return of his beloved mistress.  
  
"Well then," Selenity said as she stood up from the pillar. "It's time for you to go. I have taken the liberty to tell Sailor Pluto to await your arrival back on Earth so that she can make sure you made the journey back safely. Goodbye, Princess Kyla of the Sun."  
  
"Farewell Queen Selenity of the Millennium Moon Kingdom. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome slightly opened her eyes to find that she was at home in her bedroom on Earth. That must have been a dream she thought. She went to the window to look outside just to reassure herself that it was a dream.  
  
"That wasn't a dream Princess Kyla." A voice came from behind her.  
  
That's when Kagome got angry. "Do you people demur to not reading my mind for once?" She said as she turned around to be face to face with a rather tall woman. She had tanned skin, dark green hair that was partly up in a bun, a sailor uniform of black and green, and she held a beautifully crafted staff in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you. I won't do it again." The woman said with a gentle smile.  
  
"You don't need to call me Princess Kyla, my name is Kagome." She said while holding out her hand to the women before her.  
  
The women took Kagome's hand into a friendly handshake and said, "My name is Setsuna. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile. "I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, ask away."  
  
"When will I meet the other sailor senshi and how will I know when they need my help when there is a fight?"  
  
"Urenic here will give you a communicator that the rest of us have and you'll meet the others as soon there is a battle to be fought." She said as she pointed to the cockatiel perched on Kagome's bedpost.  
  
Kagome looked at the bird with surprise. She didn't even notice him before when she had woken up.  
  
"Well now, I must be going." Sailor Pluto said looking at her watch. "I trust you will be able to sort out your questions with Urenic?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Kagome said as she waved goodbye to Pluto who disappeared in thin air, leaving Kagome alone with Urenic.  
  
"Well then, shall we get this over with?" Urenic said as he flew up in the air and began flying around in circles.  
  
"Get what over with?" Kagome asked but fell silent when Urenic was no longer a bird. He was now a man with waist long blonde hair. He wore an old style of a grey suit with black shoes. On his forehead was the same symbol Sailor Sun had on her tiara, and he wore a gold necklace with an orange gem on it.  
  
"U.Urenic?" Kagome stammered as she backed up against one of the walls in her bedroom.  
  
"It is I mistress." Urenic said as he bowed down before her. " I thought I might show you that I can turn into a human before catching you by surprise later on."  
  
"Uh.yea." Kagome said. "Just don't show this form unless we're alone, I don't want to explain to my parents why there is a man in my bedroom."  
  
"Very well, mistress." Urenic held out his hand as a gold bracelet appeared in his hand. The bracelet had an orangey colored gem with the symbol of the exotic star on both sides. "This is your communicator."  
  
Kagome took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. She then started to admire it. "This bracelet is beautiful!" She said with glee. "Thank you Urenic!" She said as she hugged her advisor.  
  
Urenic was caught off guard and half stumbled back. He smiled and said, "You welcome mistress."  
  
Outside in a near by tree, Inuyasha growled softly to himself as he watched his Kagome hug another man.  
  
"Now, Urenic, how do I transform into Sailor Sun?" Kagome asked as she released Urenic from her death hug.  
  
"Take that ring off your finger, throw it up into the air and shout, SUPER SUN COSMIC STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" Urenic said as he pretended to throw up a ring of his own.  
  
Kagome giggled at the movement he made. "Alright I'll give it a try." Kagome slowly took off the ring that Queen Selenity had given her. She threw it up into the air and shouted, "SUPER SUN COSMIC STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air as flashes of golden light engulfed her. A memory flashed before her eyes during her transformation.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sailor Sun! Go protect the Queen and Princess!" Shouted a voice from behind her. She then stared to run towards the palace. Tonight was definitely not a good night to have this ball, she thought to herself. Especially when we knew that dark forces were planning on attacking the moon. She shook these thoughts from her head and continued to run towards the palace.  
  
When inside she found the Queen giving orders and telling every one to go find her daughter. Sailor Sun ran up to the queen worried. "Is Princess Serenity missing?"  
  
"Oh thank God, Sailor Sun, yes she is. Please go find her and protect her." The queen almost half begged.  
  
"Of course, your highness." Sailor Sun said before running back outside of the palace in search of Princess Serenity.  
  
She finally found her with the Prince of earth on a balcony high up in the palace. The evil witch Beryll was coming straight for the royal couple. Sailor Sun quickly ran in between them and the blast that was meant to hit them. She could feel herself being knocked to the ground. She also heard Princess Serenity scream.  
  
Sailor Sun quickly got back up either though she was bleeding from several wounds on her body. "I won't let you kill them!" she screamed as a golden bow and an arrow that was admitting a lot of energy appeared. "SOLAR SUN ARROW!" She screamed glaring at the evil queen Beryll. The arrow struck the queen in the shoulder and she screamed out in pain.  
  
Sailor Sun gave a wicked laugh. "Go inside the palace you two and find Queen Selenity." Both the prince and Princess nodded and ran off.  
  
"You insolent pest!" Screamed Beryll. "Take this" All of a sudden a cluster of demons started towards Sailor Sun.  
  
She growled lowly and waited for the impact of the demons. All of a sudden a flash of silver ran through the cluster of demons. Sailor Sun saw her beloved Esson. "Esson." She said before she felt an enormous pain in her back. She looked down to see that her own staff that she had dropped earlier was protruding from her back and chest. She must have been struck from behind. She coughed and blood spluttered out. She turned her gaze to a horrified Esson and fell to the ground. Esson ran to her side.  
  
"Esson, I'm sorry I can't stay with you." The now untransformed Princess Kyla said as she weakly touched Esson's cheek. "But I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you before I."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Esson said as tears stained his face. "You can't die, we were going to live together away from civilization, remember?"  
  
Kyla gave a feeble laugh as tears streamed out of her eyes. She had said that once to him when she was angry with everyone but him. " I'm sorry my love, but I." She then went limp in his arms. Esson burst into fits of tears as he screamed, "Kyla! Kyla please don't leave me!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kagome landed back down on her floor gracefully. Tears were streaming down her face. I never knew how much I went through in the past, she thought to herself. She looked in her mirror and then turned to Urenic. "You're suppose to call me Sailor Sun now right?"  
  
Urenic nodded in response to her question. Just then her communicator started to chime. Sailor Sun pushed the gem and a hallow gram of Sailor Pluto appeared before her.  
  
"We need you're help in the park!" Sailor Pluto said. " There are demons here we've never fought before, hurry!" The hollow gram then disappeared and she pulled out her staff and started towards her window.  
  
"Wait for me!" Urenic said as he turned back into a cockatiel. He flew out of the window before she jumped out and landed on the ground with ease.  
  
Sailor Sun soundlessly jumped from building to building trying as fast as she could to get to the park in order to help her old friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sailor Sun could here the noises that were given off from the fighting going on. She heard feminine screams and knew she needed to get there faster. She immediately sped up.  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were the last of the inners to be standing with the energy they had left. All the outers were still standing panting from being out of breathe. The three demons smiled evilly bearing their fangs, and lunged at the remaining senshi.  
  
"Stop right there you shit-ass excuse for demons." S voice boomed from above. The demons stopped there approach on the senshi and looked around them confused. A female figure stood outlined on top of a building. She jumped from her position and landed before the quelling crowd in the park.  
  
"I am Sailor Sun! Defender of Enlightenment and Life, and in the name of the sun, I was sworn to take care of worthless things like you." She pointed an accusing finger at the demons.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and shook her head wearily. "Nice of you to joins us Sailor Sun."  
  
Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Jupiter confused as did the rest of the senshi that were still conscious.  
  
Sailor Sun nodded in acknowledgement to Sailor Pluto as she took out her staff by magic. Sailor Sun twirled it in the air above her head and ended in a position that had the orangey crystal towards the demons. The crystal started to glow with immense light as she shouted the words, "SOLAR RAY ENLIGHTENMENT!" A bright white beam shot from her staff killing two of the demons.  
  
The last of the demons growled angrily and sneered and Sailor Sun. "You'll pay for." Before the demon could finish its sentence, its head was sliced clean off of its shoulders. Sailor Sun recognized the silvery glimmer that went by to end the demons life source.  
  
How did Inuyasha get here? Sailor Sun thought to herself. She watched the figure of the demi demon she knew speed away atop of city buildings. "Are you all alright?" From the silence they gave her, she knew they either weren't all right or they were in shock. She guessed either way so she concentrated on her life energy and called out a command, "SOLAR LIGHT REVIVE!" All the senshi could feel their energy returning to their bodies. Sailor Sun weakly dropped to her knees panting. That "gift" of reviving always took most of the energy she had to revive others.  
  
All the fallen scouts got up with their newly gained energy. They all looked at Sailor Sun very gratefully. Sailor Moon was the first to approach her. She bent down and helped Sailor Sun up on her feet. "Thank you very much for saving us." Sailor Moon said with a big smile.  
  
"No problem", Sailor Sun said weakly.  
  
"I'm looking forward to working with you and having you be part of the Sailor Scout family." She said while helping Sailor Sun walk towards the others.  
  
They all stood there staring at this oddly familiar person, until a man with blonde hair walked from out of the shadows. "Mistress are you alright?" The man said as he ran to where Sailor Moon was still holding up Sailor Sun.  
  
"I'm alright Urenic, my energy is just drained." She said calmly.  
  
Urenic held out his hand and gave Sailor Sun a blue pill. "Here you are, take it."  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she slowly put it in her mouth.  
  
"It'll help restore your energy immediately." He said happy to be able to help.  
  
Sailor Sun felt herself regain lost energy and she was now able to stand up without help. "Thank you Urenic!" She said happily as she once again leaped into his arms to hug him.  
  
In a tree 100 yards away, Inuyasha growled deeply to himself. She's hugging that man for the second time. How could she! It's not like he does anything for her anyway. He just sits off to the side while she fights. Humph! Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and slumped down in the nook of the trunk and a large branch. The demons dog side of him wanted to posses Kagome as his mate.  
  
He never really thought of Kagome as being his mate until lately he kept getting worried about her when she didn't come visit him in the other time period. He had to go hunt down a shard of the jewel by himself in order to make his way into the time era. Inuyasha shoved away any more thoughts before closing his eyes to sleep.  
  
Back down in the park, Sailor Sun stood next to Urenic facing the other sailor senshi. "With the help of Sailor Pluto, I would like to help all of you to regain your memories of my mistress, Princess Kyla." Urenic said politely.  
  
Pluto nodded in response to his statement as she held out her hand for Urenic to put an unusual device. The device was small and gold. Pluto began to concentrate her astro-power on it and it began to glow. All the sailor senshi's tiaras were removed and in their place were the symbol of each planet.  
  
Long lost memories began to flash through the sailor's minds. The device's light died down and the tiaras returned to their owners. All the senshi looked over at Sailor Sun with tears of joy.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again, Kyla!" Sailor Mercury said as she ran up to give Sailor Sun a huge hug. All the senshi then ran to her and they all ended up in an enormous group hug.  
  
"I'm glad you all remember me again." Sailor Sun said equally happy as the rest.  
  
"Come now sailors, we must leave before anyone notices us here." Sailor Pluto said standing away to the side with Urenic. They all shook their heads in agreement and headed to their separate homes.  
  
The next morning Kagome was awakened by Urenic chirping happily, perched on her bedpost. "Urenic, could you keep it down a bit? My mom doesn't know yet that I have a bird in our house." Kagome then placed her pillow over her head.  
  
Urenic stopped chirping and flew down and landed on the bed beside Kagome's head. "But mistress, your Earth mom does know I'm here."  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't begged them yet to keep you here."  
  
"I used magic to make them want to keep me here as a pet."  
  
"You used magic on my mom and grandfather?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry mistress but I need to in order to stay here with you and to protect you."  
  
"Just don't use magic ever again on them unless you consult with me." Kagome said as she covered her head back up with the pillow.  
  
"As you wish. Mistress don't you have to go to that educational place where you spend all day?" Urenic asked.  
  
"You mean school?" Kagome asked as she took the pillow off of her head once more. "Today's Saturday, I don't have to go today."  
  
"Oh." He said still sitting there staring at her. Kagome couldn't help it and smiled at the fluffy yellow and grey bird sitting in front of her face.  
  
"Would you like to come with me today when I go out for a walk?" Kagome asked as she sat up.  
  
Urenic flew up to her shoulder and said, I would love to join my mistress on an outing."  
  
Kagome quickly showered and dressed before going out side with Urenic perched on her shoulder. "Bye mom, Bye Grandfather. I'm going out for a while!" She shouted before closing the front door behind her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Urenic asked.  
  
"Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said, " I don't know, I guess we'll find out as we walk."  
  
Urenic fell silent as they began to walk down the sidewalk towards some shops and restaurants. 


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome silently walked down the sidewalk with Urenic on her shoulder. Many people stared at her as they walked by. Hasn't anyone seen a bird before? Kagome asked herself as she made a fist. She never liked having people stare at her because it made her uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome knew exactly where she was going, but had told Urenic that she didn't know where they were headed. She wanted to go find Inuyasha and ask why he came here. If she would have told Urenic that she was going to see a demi-demon he would have forbade it and tried to keep her from going. She didn't like lying to her old friend and advisor, but it was the only way.  
  
She had guessed this morning that she would find Inuyasha in the park somewhere in a tree. She knew no one would take him in looking the way he does. She started to giggle softly to herself.  
  
"What has my mistress found humorous?" Urenic asked curiously in a whisper so as to not let any of the people get suspicious.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said. The reason was that she found Inuyasha's dog-like ears very cute. She couldn't help it, she found that demi-demon irresistible. She fell for him the first time she found him pinned to that tree with an arrow one day in the other time period.  
  
Urenic stayed silent for another 5 minutes before he realized they were heading towards the park they were at last night. "Are we going to the park mistress?" whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Well, that's where we're headed." She said as she walked a little faster. She didn't want him to argue with her and not let her go. So she figured if she hurried up and got there before he protested, then he wouldn't be able to stop her.  
  
"But I sense some evil there." He said in protest.  
  
Kagome sighed as her plan to get there before he protested backfired. "It's my job to eliminate the evil isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes mistress, But."  
  
"Well then, if we run into something evil, then I'll eliminate it." Kagome said confidently.  
  
Urenic gave a defeated sigh as they entered the park. There was no stopping the willful Kagome. He had learned that in the past. When Princess Kyla wanted to do something, she did it.  
  
Kagome ignored that agitated sigh that Urenic gave as they entered a trail leading to a dense patch of trees. She had guessed that Inuyasha would have stayed here last night and would still be here until nightfall when he could hide in the shadows. She carefully searched the trees as they walked off the trail.  
  
"Mistress, we are straying from the trail." Urenic said more in a warning then a statement.  
  
"I know Urenic." Kagome said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice near by. He gently sniffed the air and took in that familiar calming sent. She's here, he thought to himself. Kagome found a clearing in the dense patch of trees and sat down by a near by rock.  
  
"Where are you?" She said softly to herself.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Asked a voice from above her.  
  
Kagome quickly turned around to see Inuyasha standing on a large branch in a tree. "You." She said softly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed down on the ground in front of Kagome. "Where have you been?"  
  
"It isn't any of your business!" Kagome shouted at him. "I do have things to do here too!"  
  
"I also need you to help me find the other shards to the jewel back in the other time period." Inuyasha said with a scowl.  
  
Kagome didn't like his attitude at all. "SIT BOY!" She shouted at him.  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Why did you go and do that for?" He said as he got up from the ground.  
  
"I didn't like your tone."  
  
Seeing that Kagome had everything under control, Urenic decided to come back down from the tree he was in. He flew down and turned into his human form and stood next to Kagome.  
  
"You!" Inuyasha said angrily as he pointed a finger at Urenic. He got up and took out his word and began his charge at Urenic.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted again. Inuyasha slammed into the ground once more. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I saw his touch you and I." Inuyasha stammered and began to blush.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it and she smiled. "Were you watching me yesterday?"  
  
"Yea, and so what if I was." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, Urenic is my friend and advisor." Kagome said. Wait a minute! She thought to herself. "How much did you see?"  
  
"Just enough to see you change into some weird uniform, fight with other people in weird uniforms and hug him twice!" He said pointing at Urenic again.  
  
"I told you he's my friend!" Kagome said raising her voice.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "Promise me you'll be okay. Fighting demons isn't safe Kagome. I don't like it when you fight them with out me by your side to protect you."  
  
Kagome started to blush at the closeness of Inuyasha. "I."  
  
"Kagome, if you're going to stay here to fight the demons, then let me stay and help you." Inuyasha said in a pleading voice.  
  
Kagome couldn't help it when he did this; she was drowning in his warmth. "Of course you can."  
  
Kagome snapped back into reality and shoved Inuyasha off of her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I.uh.nothing!" He said still blushing.  
  
"Anyway, you can stay with my at my house in the room where the well is. That way my mother and grandfather won't know you're here."  
  
"Alright then." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where will you be so I can sneak you back to my house tonight?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha walked up close to her and whispered, "deep in the night you'll find me."  
  
"What?" Kagome breathed out. She watched as Inuyasha jumped into the trees and disappeared. Esson had said those very same words to Princess Kyla. Inuyasha couldn't be Esson could he? Kagome shook the thoughts from her head and headed out of the park with Urenic in his bird form and on her shoulder.  
  
She would have to ask Inuyasha what he remembers about his past later tonight when she'll meet him. Where am I supposed to meet him? She suddenly thought to herself. She decided she didn't care anymore; he would have to come and find her.  
  
"Who was that, that you talk to in the park, mistress?" Urenic asked.  
  
"Some one I used to work with before I remembered my past." Kagome said as she was now walking down the sidewalk. People were once again staring at her.  
  
"He will be residing with us at you're Earth home then?"  
  
"Yes, he wants to help us fight the demons."  
  
"He seemed infatuated with you." Urenic said.  
  
"What?" Kagome said as she started to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Let's just go home." Kagome said trying to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about her feelings until she really needed to.  
  
Urenic stayed silent the whole walk home. Kagome continued to consult her thoughts about what to do tonight and in the future. How was going to explain Inuyasha to the other Senshi? 


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon Or Inuyasha!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Mom says I should keep you in a cage." Kagome said mockingly to Urenic who was perched on a chair in her room. Urenic made a protested squawk and flew to where Kagome sat on her bed.  
  
"I sure hop you don't decide to keep me in a cage."  
  
"I don't know, she said if I don't, then you will fly leave your droppings all over the house." Kagome said with a giggle.  
  
Urenic took that offensively and said, "Mistress I would like to remind you that I am not an ordinary bird, I know how to control myself."  
  
"Alright, alright." Kagome said with a smile. "I won't keep you in a cage."  
  
Kagome looked to her left to look at her alarm clock. It was 9:00 p.m. and she decided that she would go find Inuyasha when her mom went to bed at 10:00 p.m. Urenic was about to say something when Kagome heard a chiming noise come from her wrist. Kagome pushed the yellowish gem on her wristband and a hallow gram of Sailor Moon came into view before her.  
  
"Hi! We need you're help down here on third street. There are too many demons for us to handle and we need all the help we can get!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Kagome could hear screaming in the back round and knew this was going to be a messy fight. "I'll be right there." She then got up from her bed and threw up her ring. "SUPER SUN COSMIC."  
  
"Kagome dear." Kagome's mother walked into her room. "Whom on earth are you talking to?"  
  
Her ring fell to the floor and she quickly picked it up. "I.uh.was just.talking to Urenic. You see I was trying to teach him to talk." Kagome lied. Urenic rolled his eyes and Kagome gave him a warning look.  
  
"Alright dear, I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I wanted to go to bed early tonight."  
  
"Goodnight mom." Kagome said as she watched her mom close her door. Kagome turned towards Urenic, perhaps it will be better if I transform in an alley instead of here. Urenic agreed and flew ahead to the battle, in case any of the senshi need a blue energy pill.  
  
Kagome used the tree in front of her bedroom window to climb down to the ground. She proceeded down a street and knew that third street was only a few blocks away. She quickly found a dark ally way and entered it. She went to go take off her ring but heard a voice coming from behind her.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing down a dark alley at night?"  
  
Kagome froze with shock. Shit! She screamed inside. She turned around to see a large demon like man. His skin was a sickening blue and his eyes were red. He must be possessed, she thought to herself.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? What does any man want from a women?"  
  
"You stay away from me." Kagome said starting to get into a fighting stance, but the demon man grabbed her by the wrists and shoved her against a wall. "Hel." Kagome tried to scream but was cut off by the demon man forcing a kiss onto her lips. Kagome tried to struggle so the demon hit her in the neck and she passed out. The demon proceeded by starting to unbutton Kagome's clothing, but didn't get very far.  
  
"Dirty bastard!" Came a growl from behind. The demon looked behind him to see a demi-demon. Inuyasha sliced the demon to pieces before picking up the unconscious Kagome and leaving the alleyway.  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome to the park and laid her on a bench next to a water fountain. He carefully took some water in his cupped hands to give to Kagome to drink. He saw that her mouth wasn't opened and he couldn't get the water in her mouth with his hands. He filled his mouth up with water and cautiously bent over Kagome. Leaned over and placed his mouth to hers.  
  
Kagome swallowed the water that came into her mouth. She opened her eyes to see herself and Inuyasha mouth to mouth. She started to blush furiously. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that Kagome was awake and he quickly back off.  
  
For what seemed like forever, they just sat there and stared at each other.  
  
"I." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Kagome said as she got up from the bench and ran into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome felt his warmth like she did this after noon. She liked how it made her feel. It always made her feel safe when he held her like this.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back either though he was caught off guard.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." She said to him.  
  
"Are you?" He asked mockingly. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips.  
  
Kagome began to melt with the touch of his lips. The kiss numbed her head and she had to hold onto him tight to make sure he was real and not just a dream.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't understand why he was having dreams of Kagome as a princess. Except in his dreams he had called her Kyla and she called him Esson. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome pulled away.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to go help the other's fight. I can here them struggling in the fight. They aren't use to fighting this type of enemy as you and I are."  
  
"You right, let's go." Inuyasha said as he bent down and signaled for her to get on his back.  
  
Kagome quickly threw her ring into the air and transformed into Sailor Sun. "You now have to call me Sailor Sun instead of Kagome." Sailor Sun said as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he took off towards the battle sounds. This feels like old times, Kagome thought, as she held on tight to Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
When they arrived at the street they saw the inner senshi surrounding an unconscious Sailor Moon creating a field with their powers to protect her. The outer senshi were struggling with their technique in trying to destroy the demons, but none of them possessed the power of light to defeat dark.  
  
Sailor Sun climbed off of Inuyasha's back and got in her battle stance. "Alright you worthless pieces of shit! It's time to die!" Sailor sun said as she magically made her staff appear in her hand. She pointed her staff at the demons and yelled, "SOLAR RAY ENLIGHTENMENT!"  
  
All the demons that were in the path of the beam of light died instantly. Inuyasha took out his sword and slashed through the remaining demons before returning to Sailor Sun's side. The other senshi reluctantly slumped down from where they were to rest.  
  
"Urenic?" Sailor Sun shouted. Her bird companion flew down and turned into his human form.  
  
"Yes mistress?" He asked.  
  
"I need you to give all of the others a blue energy pill." She said as her staff disappeared.  
  
Urenic nodded in agreement and went to each senshi to give them a blue energy pill. The only problem was, was that Sailor Moon was unconscious and couldn't take the pill.  
  
"Urenic, make sure you give me a pill after I revive Sailor Moon." Sailor Sun said as she concentrated on Sailor Moon's weak energy force. "SOLAR LIGHT REVIVE!" She shouted as she flung her hands out in front of her, directed towards the unconscious Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon stirred from where she lay. She got up and knew Sailor Sun had revived her once again. Sailor Sun slumped down to her knee out of weakness. Urenic quickly handed her the pill she requested and she popped it in her mouth. Inuyasha helped Sailor Sun to her feet as Sailor Moon ran to give her friend and savior a hug.  
  
"Thank you for coming to help us again, Kyla." Sailor Moon said happily.  
  
"Kyla?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Sailor Sun confusingly. 


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON OR INUYASHA! (wish I did though!)(lol).  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Inuyasha I…." Sailor Sun stepped towards him.  
  
Inuyasha backed away as he shook his head in disbelief. Who was this girl? He thought to himself. Sailor Sun took another step towards him and reached out her hand to comfort him. Inuyasha backed away more, turned around and ran somewhere into the nightlife of the city.  
  
Sailor Sun stood as she watched the only guy she ever really loved run away from her. Sailor Moon timidly walked up next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I said something to hurt the relationship you had with that man you were with. If you want I could help by talking with him."  
  
"Hurt my relationship?" Sailor Sun said coldly as she gave Sailor Moon a death stare with tears streaming down her face. "What would you know anything about my relationship? You don't even know me! And I certainly do not need your help!" Sailor Sun said as she ran off towards her home, untransforming on the way there.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could in any direction his feet chose, he didn't care. Why should he care, all the feelings he had felt for this girl wasn't even someone he knew. He had trust her and now that he knew she was lying to him about who she was all this time, he didn't want to have anything to do with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" A voice came from a shadowed part of the building that Inuyasha was currently on.   
  
"Who's there?" He asked with a growl. He obviously wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.  
  
"Some one who has an opportunity for you." A woman said as she walked out from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you and what the Hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"I am Lady Shinya, Queen of the dark realm of this galaxy. I am here to offer you a chance to become a full demon. Isn't that why you have been seeking the Shikon jewel shards?" Lady Shinya asked with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha had to admit that this dark queen was beautiful. She wore a rather revealing long black dress, and black shoes. She had long blonde hair and deep amber eyes. She held a black staff in her hands that had a large black orb on the top.  
  
"If you give me the power to become a full demon, then what do I have to do in return?" Inuyasha asked knowing that there was going to be a catch.  
  
"I want you to be the commander of my demon elite." She said simply.  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and whether it was because he was angry at the moment and couldn't think straight, or that he wanted revenge, he agreed.   
  
The dark lady smiled evilly, "Very well, come with me and we'll get you more power so you can become a pure blooded demon." Shinya opened a dark portal and walked through it with Inuyasha following closely behind.  
  
When Inuyasha stepped out of the portal he found himself in a magnificently decorated palace. "Where are we?" He asked in amazement.  
  
"This is my black palace." Lady Shinya said as she took a seat on her throne on the left side of the room. "Come sit," she said as a chair appeared next to hers.  
  
Inuyasha obeyed and sat down next to the dark queen.  
  
"Now, let's see you want to become a full demon…"  
  
"Enough talking. Either you're going to do as you said you would or I'm going to leave right now!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Very well," Lady Shinya said as she stood up from her throne. "Follow me."  
  
Inuyasha followed her through many corridors until she finally came to a halt in some type of laboratory. In the middle of the room was a large tube made of a hard green glass. Lady Shinya pressed a large button on the wall and the tube opened up.  
  
"Step into the tube and we will begin the phase of turning you into a full blooded demon." Lady Shinya said pointing towards the green tube.  
  
Inuyasha slowly climbed into the tube and stood still as the tube closed up by the push of a button. Lady Shinya walked over to a computer in a back room and typed in the amount of dark energy and power needed to make Inuyasha a full-blooded demon. She pushed the transfer button and the green tube started to create smoke in the room and it flashed a fierce green.  
  
Inuyasha felt his body go numb as well as his head. His only thought was that that stupid women had tricked him and he needed to get out of there. A gas started to fill the tube and soon Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~Inuyasha's Dream~  
  
Inuyasha looked around to find an empty white room. He couldn't understand where he was. The room started to fill with a thick white fog. He turned around when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He walked forward in amazement. His mother stood before him holding out her arms to him. Inuyasha walked forward into his mother waiting arms, but before he could reach her she disappeared.   
  
Then the whole fogged room started to fill with people he had met with in his lifetime. They are stopped what they were doing to look at Inuyasha, then disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room now confused. Kagome appeared before his eyes, many versions of her started to pop up all around him doing something different and wearing something different. Inuyasha ran forward towards one of the Kagome's, but when he went to touch her, she disappeared. The others then started to disappear one by one.  
  
When the final Kagome disappeared Inuyasha's eyes went into a blank stare and he fell down to the ground with a thud.  
  
~End of Inuyasha's Dream~  
  
Lady Shinya watched as Inuyasha's eyes went blank and he fell back shattering the glass and landing on the floor with a thud.  
  
Inuyasha stirred from where he lay on the floor. He slowly got up and stared at his surroundings. Where am I? He thought to himself, better yet, who am I?   
  
"Ah, now, do you feel a tremendous difference in your power, Inuyasha?" Lady Shinya asked as she stood in front of him.  
  
"Who are you and who am I?" Inuyasha said scratching his head in confusion. His eyes were now red, but the rest of him was the same as before.  
  
Perfect, he lost all of his memories, she thought to herself. "I am Lady Shinya, Queen of the dark realm of this galaxy." She said. "You are Inuyasha, the leader of my dark elite warriors. You take orders from me and are loyal to your queen."  
  
"I am Inuyasha leader of your dark elite, I take orders from you and am loyal to you." Inuyasha said as he took in this new information, placing these memories where his old one's use to be.  
  
"That's right. Now, come and I'll discuss a mission I want to put you on." Lady Shinya led her newly found commander.  
  
Inuyasha was led through many corridors before he saw a beautiful black room. The dark queen sat at her throne and Inuyasha took a seat beside her. She waved the staff she had in her hand and a hallow gram appeared in front of Inuyasha and the dark queen.  
  
The hallow gram showed ten girls in strange uniforms, they were fighting weak demons and successfully killing them.   
  
"Who are they?" Inuyasha asked. They seemed familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"They are the enemy." Lady Shinya said. "I want you to accompany the next batch of demons I send out to collect life energy from the humans of Earth."  
  
"Yes my Queen," Inuyasha said as he got up from his chair then knelt before the queen and kissed her hand.  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
It's been three days and Kagome has been unsuccessful in trying to find Inuyasha to explain. He would listen to her right? She was sure he would. Yesterday she had finally apologized to Serena for yelling at her that night and of course Serena thought nothing of it. She was searching the park when she could hear fighting going on in the center of the bricked area near the fountain. When she reached that area she saw her companions fighting demons more powerful then yesterdays batch.   
  
Kagome quickly transformed into Sailor sun and ran out to help the others. She looked up and froze with shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Inuyasha floating in the air just above the battle as if observing it.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sailor Sun called out to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha looked down at this newly arrived Sailor soldier. She seemed oddly familiar. He didn't like the feeling coming from his chest when he looked at her, so he glared at her with hate in his eyes. She just stared back at him with sympathy. He couldn't stand this feeling he was having so he turned in to a demon dog and flew down to the ground.  
  
Sailor Sun made her staff appear in front of her as who she thought was Inuyasha approached her. Inuyasha's red eyes glowed as he stretched out his claws from his dog paws.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sailor Sun said with a shaky voice. Something had to have happened to him. He was much more powerful and he had immense dark energy emanating from his life source.  
  
Inuyasha snarled at her and leaped up to bit her neck. Sailor Sun quickly maneuvered as she fell to the ground. The dog like Inuyasha was on top of Sailor Sun while she held his mouth from her neck with her staff. Tears began to fall from her cheek and she wasn't able to hold her transformation anymore. She turned back to Kagome and her staff disappeared letting Inuyasha free to bite her neck.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flickered red and he bit down on her shoulder instead of her neck. Kagome screamed out in pain. Inuyasha couldn't understand why when he had the chance he couldn't bite down into her neck to kill this girl. So instead he would cause her immense pain, she would suffer under his jaws. He didn't like that sympathetic look she has given him and she would pay for giving it to him.  
  
Kagome weakly lifted her hand to Inuyasha's cheek. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said before she passed out from the pain.  
  
Inuyasha had froze at the touch of Kagome's hand. He knew that touch and he knew it was of someone he had cared about a long time ago. Certainly this girl that caused the pain in his chest wasn't some one that he cared about. Inuyasha released his prey from his hold and looked around him at his surroundings. Some of the women were still battling with the weaker demons and others lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha turned back into human looking form and picked up the unconscious Kagome. Urenic flew down from a nearby tree and turned into human form. He approached the demon that held his mistress, determined to get her away from him.  
  
"Where are you taking her? She needs to be taken to a hospital." Urenic said as he reached his hand to take Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha hit Urenic across the face and Urenic fell to the ground clutching his cheek.  
  
"Stupid bird." Inuyasha said as he descended into the air.  
  
Urenic turned back into a bird and flew after Inuyasha, but Inuyasha stepped into a portal and disappeared before Urenic could reach his helpless mistress. The other senshi also watched the skeptical unable to break free in time to help their fellow soldier.  
  
Lady Shinya watched as her commander stepped out of a portal holding an unconscious girl that was dripping with blood in his arms. She stood up and walked over to where Inuyasha laid Kagome on the floor.  
  
"Who is this girl you have brought back with you?" The dark queen asked with an angry tone.  
  
"Forgive me my queen, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to kill this human girl, and I don't under stand why. She knew my name and seemed to know me somehow. That's why I brought her back here to find some answers." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the girl.  
  
"I'll take care of her then." The queen said dismissing Inuyasha from her sight.  
  
She picked up Kagome and started to walk up many flights of stair until she reached one of the highest towers in the black palace. She tossed Kagome into a dark room and waved her staff to heal Kagome's wound on her shoulder. Kagome lay on the stone floor motionless and the queen noticed a ring on her finger. The queen took the ring off of Kagome's finger and left the dark room. She locked up the door and went back to her business in her throne room.  
  
Kagome stirred from her stony prison. She slowly opened her eyes to darkness. She shot up in alarm and noticed that there was no wound on her shoulder where Inuyasha had dug his fangs into her. She noticed that she wasn't in a familiar place and her immediate reaction was to find her ring. She felt her hand and found no ring to help her. She slowly stood up and walked over to a steel door with a little barred window upon it.  
  
She looked through the opening on the door and could only see a dark stairway leading down. She walked over to the other side of the room where she found another barred window. She looked out and could only see an endless sea of darkness. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. She had no idea where she was and to make it worse she was alone. She hugged her knees and started to silently sob.  
  
~Back in the throne room~  
  
Lady Shinya slumped down in her throne. None of her plans were going right and everything was a mess. She didn't have any idea why the machine that clouded all of Inuyasha's memories was backfiring. She couldn't believe that he brought back the girl that he was in love with just because he couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill her. Then perhaps she would have to do it herself.  
  
"Your majesty." A voice spoke up from in front of her.  
  
The queen shook the thoughts from her head and looked up at Inuyasha. "Yes?"  
  
"Should I send out another batch of demons to acquire more energy from the humans?" He asked as he pointed to 5 demons huddled together next to a portal.  
  
"Not right now, I want to plan before we send more out." The queen said as she closed the portal with her staff.  
  
"As you wish." Inuyasha said as he bowed and left the throne room.  
  
Lady Shinya slouched in her throne. She was tired and she didn't have much time before the other Sailor senshi would come looking for their dear comrade. Lady Shinya dug her hand into a pocket in the cloak she was wearing and pulled out a ring. She had found this ring on the young girls hand and knew that this girl must have been a Sailor soldier. This ring was emitting immense astro-energy.  
  
She didn't know which one of the Sailors she was, but it didn't matter anymore. The others were going to come here looking for her and she would finally eliminate them with one blow. She was happy that they were coming to her. After the era of the Millennium Moon Kingdom, all of the portals that led back into the Milky Way galaxy wouldn't allow her through. So she was stuck sending others out to do her biding. Lady Shinya smiled to herself as she started to form a plan in her head to finally get rid of those pesky soldiers of the old Millennium Moon Kingdom.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the many halls and many flights of stairs to reach his living quarters. He sat on his bed and stared up at the black ceiling. Something wasn't right and he's known this from that moment he had woken up on the floor in Lady Shinya's laboratory. Since then he's felt like something was missing, but he didn't know what. When he had saw one of the Sailor soldiers standing there looking up at him with those eyes he.Inuyasha shuddered and turned on his side to now face the left side of the room. On the left he could see 2 large doors that were open and led to a balcony. The sheer black drapes were swaying from the breeze that came from somewhere in the black abyss.  
  
Inuyasha got up from his bed, walked outside and leaned over the balcony railing. There was nothing ever to see here because there just wasn't anything here. He closed his eyes to enjoy the silence of the environment before he would have to go back to battle where there were only sounds of death. As his ears twitched in the enjoyment of the silence, he picked up the sounds of soft sobs coming from above.  
  
Inuyasha leaped up onto the railing and began to ascend up searching for the source of the sobbing. He flew higher and higher until he reached one of the highest towers into the castle. Inuyasha peeked into one of the barred windows and saw the girl he had brought here earlier that day. She didn't have the wound where he had bit her and she was huddled up crying.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he rested his upper body on the ledge that the window made on the side of the tower.  
  
Kagome looked up from her lap and saw Inuyasha outside her window. She huddled herself more protectively against the wall and didn't speak to him. She was never really attacked by him before and after what he did, she didn't want him near her anymore. She was afraid of him hurting her again.  
  
Inuyasha understood her reaction. He didn't remember ever meeting this girl, but she seemed to know him. The girl just sat there looking at him with betrayal screaming from her expression. But how could he have betrayed her if he didn't even remember doing it? He wanted answers and he wanted them now. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon (wish I did though)(hmm.it's cold.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome stared at the demon out side the window. She knew that a change came over him, that was obvious, but she wondered if he even put up a fight. She wondered if he was that angry with her that he would go and bite her the way he did. He should have ended my life when he had the chance, she thought to herself. She felt a great pain in her heart as she thought about this. She clutched her chest in pain and gave out a whimper.  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl from where he had settled himself on the windowsill. He watched as the girls face went pale and then her cheeks flushed showing a sign that she was in pain. To confirm this she clutched her chest. Soon the girl's pain seemed to pass and she settled herself back into her protective position. The girl looked up at him and he turned away his gaze. He couldn't understand why, but it seemed both of them had pains in their chests.  
  
"Why are you in pain?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her while he said this.  
  
Kagome studied him before answering him, "I don't know. Why do you care?"  
  
"Never said I did. It was just a question."  
  
"Why are you here anyway? Are you here to find amusement in my suffering? Because I don't need your mockery."  
  
Inuyasha broke the bars from the window and entered the room in a wave of anger. "I don't need a mere human to talk back to me."  
  
Kagome stood up from where she stood to face him. "Is that all I am to you, a mere human? We've been through so much together, Inuyasha, what has corrupted your mind?"  
  
"There you go again! How do you know my name? I don't know who you are." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"How can you say that? Someone has clouded your mind. Inuyasha you must think. Think about all that we went through, your memories must still be in there, no one can erase a person's memories."  
  
Inuyasha stared at this girl in front of him. Has she gone mad?  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha contemplate what she said. She began to cry and ran forward. She rapped her arms around his body and began to sob into his chest. "Inuyasha, please remember me." She said in a muffled voice.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by the emotion this girl was showing for him. No, she couldn't have gone mad because he's felt that something was missing from him and perhaps it was because his memories were clouded in his head. He could feel that sensation in his chest returning and this time it wasn't as painful. In fact it felt warm to him.  
  
Kagome hated showing her weak side to anyone, but she couldn't help it when she saw Inuyasha tell her that he didn't know her. Her heart had dropped down into the pit of her soul when she had heard those words from his mouth. So she resorted to begging him to remember her. She felt Inuyasha tremble at her emotional hug and sobbing.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he rapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Kagome stopped her sobbing when she heard her name being spoken. She looked up into Inuyasha's face and her heart leaped back up into her chest when she saw a pair of amber eyes instead of piercing red ones. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged him harder as if he were being taken away from her. "I didn't think you would get so upset about the Kyla thing."  
  
Inuyasha rested his head against hers. "Why were you called that anyway?"  
  
"It was my name in the past in the Millennium Moon Kingdom era. I was Kyla, Princess of the Sun." Kagome said. "I was reborn here on earth when the Millennium Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the evil in the galaxy."  
  
"So you had a past life, why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I had just found out recently. You didn't give me time to explain." Kagome said pulling away from their hug. "You scared me you know. You weren't yourself when turned into a full demon. You almost killed me!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha said jokingly as he pulled her back into his arms. "I wouldn't kill you. And I'm not that different when I'm a full demon." He said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome said looking up into his face. He seemed to be the same. Before his dog-ears were replaced with human like ears, only slightly pointed at the tips, but now they were his old dog-ears again. She smiled when she saw one twitch.  
  
"I'm still a full demon." He said. "I'm just not clouded with darkness like I was before."  
  
Kagome backed away from him clutching her shoulder. He was still a full demon.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward with his arms spread open to welcome her back into his arms. "Kagome I wasn't myself when I bit you and I'm sorry if you took that personally. I never wanted to hurt you purposely. There was darkness in me that told me to kill you, but instead I resisted because I didn't want to kill you. So instead I wounded you and I'm sorry I did. Please. Forgive me." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome relaxed a little. Inuyasha was truly back and he didn't seem to want to hurt her anymore. She could tell he was, beyond doubt, regretful for what he did. Compassion played across his face. Kagome put her arms around his neck. Inuyasha put his arms back around her waist. "Next time you come after me like that I'll fight back, and I won't go easy on you." She said. Inuyasha smiled, "Alright." He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. She melted and held him closer to her. She didn't want to loose him again.  
  
"Isn't this sweet." Came a voice from the other end the tower room.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke from their fiery kiss. Lady Shinya walked into the room followed by a few of her stronger demons.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need you to go take care of the senshi brats." Lady Shinya said.  
  
"Deals off." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome behind him to protect her.  
  
Lady Shiny frowned. "Fine then. You'll die by you lover's own powers!" As she said this she pulled out Kagome's ring and placed it on her finger. She pointed it at Inuyasha, "Die!" A gold beam shot from the ring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was quickly pushed out of the way by Kagome who would take the blow instead. The orange beam hit Kagome, but nothing happened. Kagome looked down at the orange beam that was going into her body. She felt her strength returning to her. She must be absorbing it's power.  
  
The Queen snarled in frustration and forced out more power of the ring to try and destroy this soldier. Inuyasha stood up to go save Kagome, but Kagome put a hand up to him to stop him. He gave her a strange look. She seemed to be enjoying the powerful beam hitting her. Just then the ring on the queens finger broke and the last of the particles flew into her chest.  
  
Kagome could feel her new found energy spread throughout her body. She felt her old bloodied clothes disappear and be replaced with a long golden gown. Her staff appeared in front of her and she stood still for all to see. "I am Kyla, Princess of the Sun." She said as she smiled. "I will not stay in this tower anymore!" With that she grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and waved her staff into the air. A golden light engulfed them. When it cleared they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Damn it they've escaped!" Lady Shinya said in a fit of fury. "Well go find them!" She screamed at the demons that were still next to her. She would get revenge on that little brat for taking away her pride the way she did. She thought she was powerful enough to kill that wretched little bitch, but the girl just smiled at her when she tried to destroy her. And the fact that she didn't kill her before she left just meant that she wasn't a threat to her. She will pay.  
  
~~~All right here's the deal. I'm starting school again in a few days and I can't promise that I'll keep up the writing like I have been. I'll try my best, but I'm not making any promises. I'm glad you guys who have sent me reviews like this fanfic. This is the first one I have ever posted on line or let some one read. Thank you guys for all you're reviews! And I'll write more as soon as possible! ~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, but you know.I would like to though. I just sent chapter 8 off this afternoon and I've already decided to start on chapter 9. Phew...I need a break. Do you mind if I take a few weeks off from writing this story? LoL. I'm just kidding, I'll keep writing. Anyway you don't want me to keep going on and on about nothing do you? Ok, here I go.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kyla felt her feet touch solid ground once again and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha held onto her hand tightly, but kept his eyes open. She smiled at his brashness for her. She loves how he trusts her so. They were now in the building that kept the old well at Kagome's house. "Inuyasha, do you remember your past?" She asked still holding his hand in hers.  
  
"I didn't know I had one."  
  
"Haven't you been having dreams? Dreams of the long forgotten days of Kyla and Esson?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you."  
  
"Know?" She finished for him. "I've been trying to desperately find the re- embodiment of my love, Esson. I knew you had to be him. You two look duplicate, but that's because in a way he is you as in a way I am Kagome." Kyla said. "I've been sending you these images in your dreams from the past in hope to revive your memories of your past, but I suppose you didn't quite understand them, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"Inuyasha." She said as she pulled him into her arms and pressed her forehead, which displayed the exotic star symbol, to his. "I need you to recall our past together."  
  
Inuyasha's head started to throb with pain as Kyla held on tight to keep the course of action going. Inuyasha forced his eyes closed and observed as recollections of the past started to show up in his mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was late in the evening and the ball had just started. The people of Earth had decided to have a ball for the Prince before he was to go to the Moon Kingdom to ask for the hand of Princess Serenity or the Moon Kingdom. Esson waited in the dark for a chance to climb past the guards to get into the palace. He wanted to see Kyla before she had to go back to the Moon kingdom for a month. She had told him that the other senshi including her were to protect the Princess until her she was wedded.  
  
Esson saw both of the guards move from the sidewall to check elsewhere. He quickly climbed a vine like plant that had slowly rooted itself along the wall over the years. He quietly stepped onto the first balcony he came to. He looked into the open door of the terrace to find a corridor adorned in exquisite earth tones. He took the hat he had put in his mouth to climb up the trailing plant, out and positioned it on his head. The hat now hid his demon ears from public view and with the mask he had brought, he had hoped that no one would recognize him.  
  
He walked down the hallways finding his way by picking up the sounds of music and laughter. He found the ballroom after only a 2-minute walk. The ballroom was a fantastic skeptical itself, but with all the royal court and guests there, it was breathtaking. Esson made himself comfortable near a sidewall while he searched the crowd for his lover. He spotted her standing near some of the other soldier of whom she trains and fights with. They were laughing at an unheard tale to other spectators like himself. He smiled as he approached the girl of 17 whose beauty could never be rivaled by anyone else.  
  
Kyla turned her head and smiled. A mask couldn't hide the man she loved and knew who exactly was approaching her. She politely excused herself from her group of friends and half way met her secret lover in the middle of the ballroom.  
  
"Good evening, Sir." Kyla said with a smile as she curtseyed before him.  
  
"Good evening Princess Kyla, " he said as he bowed before her, picking her hand up in his to place a light kiss upon it. "Will you give me the pleasure of joining me for a dance?"  
  
"I would love to." Kyla said with a smile.  
  
Esson and Kyla danced together until the song was over. He took her by the hand and they left the ballroom together and headed to Kyla's living chambers. Esson was proud of his disguise when no even one of the guards throughout the palace gave him a suspicious glare. Kyla stopped at one of the many doors on the third floor of the palace and opened it.  
  
The room was beautiful decorated in elaborate golds, reds, and a dark black. They must have decorated this room to welcome the stay of Kyla, Esson thought to himself. If they had done this for her, then Esson could have only assumed that they have done for the other celestial Princesses.  
  
Kyla slipped her shoes off and left them by the door. Esson did the same. It felt good to stretch his feet out again. He didn't understand why humans wore those black things that cramp up your feet, but he was willing to do anything for Kyla.  
  
Kyla smiled at the relief on his face when he was able to take off those shoes he was wearing. She took his hand and led him outside on to her balcony and she sat down on the floor while leaning against the wall. Esson sat down next to her and rapped her in his arms. She loved when Esson held her like this. Every time he did she never wanted him to let go. Kyla reached up and took the mask and hat off of Esson that he was still wearing.  
  
"You don't need these anymore." She said laughing when she tried them on herself.  
  
Esson made a protested laugh and grabbed them back and placed them on the floor next to him. "I thought they looked pretty good on me." He said with a smile.  
  
"You don't need them to look good."  
  
Esson laughed at her remark. She had been the first royal Princess to even consider loving a half demon. He never had any nobility in his family, but it didn't seem to matter to Kyla. That's why he loved her so much.  
  
It was a cold night and they cuddled together under the heavenly shine of the stars. Kyla and Esson slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Kyla woke up the next morning to find herself on her bed still in her long golden gown. Esson was missing and this saddened her because she wanted to say goodbye to him before she left. Soon her advisor came into the room to se if she had awoken yet.  
  
"Mistress, it's time to get ready to leave." Urenic said as he popped his head into her room.  
  
"I'm up. Urenic." Kyla said in a melancholy tone.  
  
Kyla got cleaned and dressed before proceeding to the courtyard where the others were waiting. They were to teleport there, taking the Prince of the Earth with them. Their luggage was to be taken to the moon by a ship. All of the senshi were there waiting for her. Kyla quickly turned into Sailor Sun and joined them.  
  
~Another Flashback~  
  
Esson felt so cramped in this dark trunk, but it was the only way to follow his beloved Kyla. He didn't want to not see her, so he decided to come along in secret. He had left her this morning to hitch a ride on the ship to the moon. He felt bad not telling her, but she would have objected to it. He had heard that right when they get there was to be another ball, so in his haste to leave this morning, he had grabbed the hat and shoes on the balcony.  
  
When the plane had landed and his trunk left alone when the servants went to take a break. He climbed out and hid somewhere he thought would be safe until the ball would begin.  
  
When night finally fell and the ball began, Esson left his spot and decided to sneak into the palace the way he did on Earth. But before he could he heard screams, a war had broken out.  
  
Esson frantically tried to search for Kyla and finally found her in her battle uniform watching in horror as a batch of demons were coming straight for her. Esson quickly jumped up into the air and sliced through a few of the demons with his razor sharp claws.  
  
He landed softly on the ground but when he turned towards his beloved, when she had softly said his name. His face was stuck in horror with what he saw; she had been struck down from behind with her own staff. Esson ran to her side.  
  
"Esson, I'm sorry I can't stay with you." The now untransformed Princess Kyla said as she weakly touched Esson's cheek. "But I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you before I."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Esson said as tears stained his face. "You can't die, we were going to live together away from civilization, remember?" Esson had remembered her telling her that one time and he thought she truly meant it.  
  
Kyla gave a feeble laugh as tears streamed out of her eyes." I'm sorry my love, but I." She then went limp in his arms. Esson burst into fits of tears as he screamed, "Kyla! Kyla please don't leave me!"  
  
Esson hugged the dead Kyla closer to his chest as if he could bring her back that way. The tears stung his eyes and soon a giant blaze of destruction fell upon the Moon Kingdom that wiped out all who were still alive.  
  
~End of Flashbacks~  
  
~~~Phew.that was a long flashback wasn't it? Oh well.Anyway, I started school again tomorrow, so I'm trying the best I can to write a lot today before I go back and don't have a lot of time anymore. Do you guys like it so far? I hope you do! By the way I wrote that message last night. And now I'm writing this one well, this morning. Well I'll write more soon! TTFN! ~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok it's now this after noon, well that's just because it just turned 12:00pm. No, I didn't take a break yet from last chapter, so don't worry I'm sure I can finish this new one by tonight, that way I can put it up on the website for you all to read. You're probably like, Blah, blah, blah! Stop talking and get to the story already! Well, ok here I go! Oh, by the way I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, but well you know. Oo.double digits.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kyla pulled away from him and instead of looking in the face of Inuyasha, she saw her beloved Esson. "Esson.I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"And I you." He said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Alas, I can't stay here forever with you. I must go help the others." Kyla said pulling away from him.  
  
"You're right, but I shall help you destroy the evil." He said holding her hand in his.  
  
Kyla smiled at Esson before she felt herself pass out. Esson caught her before she hit the ground but felt himself fall deeply into darkness as well.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled. It was his Kagome and some day he would ask her to be his instead of him secretly pretending to own her. Kagome stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. She smiled back up at him. She was glad he came back to her. She didn't know what she would do without him.  
  
"I have to go help the others." She said in almost a whisper.  
  
"And like the other me said, I'll come to help." Inuyasha said picking her up so she stood on her feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand and found her ring on her finger. It must have regenerated itself when she turned into Kyla. She quickly ran up to her room to grab her communicator while Inuyasha waited outside for her. Luckily nobody was home when she went up to her room.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, I can't talk long, I.uh.have to work on my homework." Kagome said. It was her new friend Stefanie she met a few months ago at school.  
  
"Oh great, we can do it together."  
  
"Oh well, my mom needs to use the phone so I'll call you back."  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone in great haste.  
  
She quickly ran back down stairs and out the door. Inuyasha stood there waiting patiently for here to transform. Kagome threw up her ring and shouted, "SUPER SUN COSMIC STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" After an immense golden light departed, Sailor Sun stood before Inuyasha. The warrior who he had watched die in his arms so many years ago.  
  
Sailor sun watched Inuyasha stare at her with confusion. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing," he said as he shook his head back into reality.  
  
"Well then, shall we go fight?" She said as her staff appeared in her right hand.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stood next to her. She waved the staff before her and a portal appeared. Inuyasha grabbed Sailor Sun's left hand in his right as they started to move forward. They both walked into the portal hand in hand.  
  
~Next to the well in the other time period~  
  
Shippo sat sadly on the ridge of the well. Inuyasha had told him that he would be right back with Kagome. He was told to stay here and wait, but they both haven't come back for a week now.  
  
"Where are they?" He said out loud to himself. Shippo clutched a shard of the jewel in his paw. Inuyasha had given it to him before he crossed to the other time era.  
  
Inuyasha had told him that if he wasn't back in 10 days that Shippo was aloud to cross to the other time era to help find Kagome. It's only been 7 days and Shippo was getting really worried.  
  
Shippo stood up upon the ridge of the well and clutched his paws in a fist while still holding the shard of the jewel. "I'm going to go anyway. I don't care that Inuyasha told me to stay here and wait. I'm going to go to the other time era and find Kagome myself!" He said out loud again to no one in particular. Shippo jumped off the ridge and into the well and hit the ground below. A bright light engulfed him and he could feel himself melt right into the ground. In a tumult of panic he closed his eyes.  
  
~The other time era~  
  
Shippo opened his eyes to darkness. He wondered if he fell asleep in the well. He climbed up the rope that was left there on the edge. Stepping out of the well he took in all of his surroundings. He was in a temple. He found the exit to the medium sized building and stepped outside in to the cool night air.  
  
That's when he saw someone who looked like Kagome and Inuyasha himself walk into a spinning orb of bright lights and colors. He quickly ran after them just making it in time to climb into the portal after them before it closed. Shippo clutched his foxtail in relief that the portal didn't close on it as he quietly followed the two in front of him.  
  
Soon the portal disappeared and his found himself still behind Inuyasha and that girl that looked like Kagome, but then again didn't. They now stood in front of the entrance to a large black palace. Shippo looked to his right and left, noticing that there were no surroundings it was just endless blackness. Shippo gave out a shriek of terror at the nothingness about him.  
  
Sailor Sun and Inuyasha turned around to see a little fox demon standing closely behind them.  
  
"Shippo, I thought I told you to wait for me back in the other time period." Inuyasha said scowling at the little fox boy.  
  
"Shippo!" Sailor Sun said as she knelt down and opened her arms to greet him in a hug.  
  
Shippo just sat there and stared at the women in front of him. Who was this girl? He asked himself silently. Shippo backed up a little unsure of what to make of her.  
  
Sailor Sun frowned. "Shippo, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me? It's me."  
  
"Sailor Sun!" A crowd of girls screamed from the entrance of the palace.  
  
Sailor sun stood up and turned to see the senshi running as fast as they could from the front door of the dark palace. When She could finally see past the 9 sailors, Sailor Sun caught sight of dozens and dozens of strong elite forces of demons running from the door.  
  
The demons quickly surrounded the 12 trespassers. They snarled and growled as they took out heir swords. Sailor Sun quickly grabbed Shippo and shoved him behind her to protect him. Shippo didn't struggle in anyway because he was grateful for the protection. The senshi formed a circle to watch each other's backs. Shippo ended up in the middle so a safe ring of haven was around him.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo I'll protect you." Sailor Sun said in a soft coo.  
  
Urenic who was sitting on Sailor Pluto's shoulder quickly flew to her mistress. "Oh mistress I was so worried about you." He said as he gave little love nips on her cheek with his beak.  
  
"I'm alright," Sailor Sun giggled. "I need you to fly to that little fox demon in the middle of us and keep him safe."  
  
"But what about you?" Urenic said worrying that he would be separated from his mistress again.  
  
"I'll be fine, now please go and help protect Shippo." She said in a struggling voice as the first wave of demons began to attack. Urenic quickly flew onto Shippo's shoulder and told him reassuringly that he was here to protect him.  
  
Soon after the first wave of demons was destroyed a second stronger one came upon them. This is when Sailor Moon was shoved into the circle of haven to keep safe. The other sailors have made her stay there against her own will.  
  
Shippo stared at the beautiful blond girl in front of him. She was out of breath and was sitting on the ground to rest. He slowly walked up to her and placed a paw on her head. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sailor Moon looked up into the bright eyes of the little fox demon child. Those eyes reminded her of her future child, Rini. She smiled at him and opened her arms to comfort him. He accepted her invite and sat in her lap as she protectively held him in her arms. She missed having her daughter around and this little child that everyone has been protecting throughout the battle so far a worthy cause.  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry for not posting! For the last two weeks I have been doing nonstop schoolwork and I am very tired. I will start on Chapter 11 right away, I promise. I hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far. See.Shippo isn't being left out (don't criticize me if I spelled his name wrong! I apologize if I did, I'm only human you know!). Lol. Actually I added him in because one of you lovely readers has requested to have in there. So I put him in there. I have to admit he is one of the cutest characters I have ever seen! I love that fox! Lol. Well I'll right more soon! Bye 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here I go. Did I mention I hate, let me repeat myself, hate writing battle scenes? I'm just plain out not good at them. I'll try doing it anyway because that's just how my story goes. So much to do, so little time! Here I go again.I do NOT own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon! Here's more.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A cackling could be heard from above the ring of haven the senshi had formed. Those who weren't busy taking down another demon looked up to see Lady Shinya floating up in the air with her black staff in her hand. She smiled wickedly as she pointed her staff at the middle of the ring where two beings sat in a protective embrace. Lady Shinya's staff started to glow a dangerous dark purple as blue lightning radiated from it.  
  
"No!" Sailor Sun said as she left her position in the ring to stand as a barrier in the path of the attack. Sailor Sun screamed with pain as the dark lightning made a direct hit to her chest. She could hear her friends and beloved cry out in horror before she hit the ground.  
  
While everyone was occupied with the now unconscious Kagome who had untransformed from Sailor Sun, Lady Shinya quickly scooped up the helpless Shippo.  
  
"Help!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked down and saw Kagome unconscious now in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Lady Shinya slapped Shippo across the face. Shut up!" She spat at him.  
  
Shippo made a whine in protest as he cupped his hurting cheek. Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to see up above her was Lady Shinya with Shippo in her arms. "Shippo!" She said as she quickly stood up. She looked for her ring to transform again but it was now laying on the ground in pieces. "Damn!"  
  
"I'll take care of it." Inuyasha said while taking out his sword. "Urenic, protect Kagome." He said before leaping upon to the heads of the demons to get into a close distance from Lady Shinya.  
  
Kagome started to cry in her state of helplessness. She hated felling helpless and vulnerable. She always did. She slumped down to the ground as the other sailors continued to fight with all they had against the demons. She looked at the broken ring that lay on the ground in front of her. She began to curse it with all her being. She hated it when fate turned against her like this and she knew it wasn't fair. She should be fighting right now and instead she's sitting here pathetically while others are protecting her.  
  
Kagome burst into more fits of tears. She picked up the reminder of her ring and clutched it tightly in her fist. Her anger provoked her to grip the sharp shards, causing blood to pour from her hand. She felt her whole body start to rip apart from the inside out as her eyesight became unclear.  
  
When her eyesight returned she had become the ever-so confident Princess Kyla. She stood up in her golden gown holding Sailor Sun's staff in her hand. "Shinya!" She screamed furiously. A current of fire seemed to impel from her being.  
  
Lady Shinya looked down at the Princess of the Sun and smiled. Kyla had come back and this was what she had been waiting for. She wanted revenge on this girl for ruining her plans to take over the universe over the past few weeks. "I'm going to finish you off for good this time princess."  
  
"You wish." Kyla said with a smirk. She pointed her staff at the floating dark queen. "Now put down Shippo so I can properly duel with you."  
  
"Fine." Lady Shinya said as she let go of Shippo letting him fall down at the height they were at. Inuyasha, who was near by, caught Shippo before he hit the ground. Kyla let out a relieved sigh. Lady Shinya lifted her arms up in to air above her and a dense fog began to form around the people below.  
  
Kyla looked around her at her friends and foes before she was unable to see anyone because of the fog. "Is this going to be a blind battle?" Kyla growled deeply. She felt something like a knife swipe across her back. She quivered in pain but stood her ground.  
  
"You shouldn't talk or I'm going to know exactly where you are princess." Lady Shinya's voice could be heard from somewhere to Kyla's left.  
  
"SOLAR RAY ENLIGHTENMENT!" She screamed while pointing her staff towards where she last heard Lady Shinya's voice. The ray of light seared through the dense fog, but there was no one there. Just then she felt another painful swipe of a knife travel down her right arm. "Ah!"  
  
Lady Shinya's wicked laugh could be heard from somewhere in front of Kyla. This isn't working, Kyla thought to herself as she made her staff disappear on her own will. In the staff's place a golden bow and some arrows appeared being held in a container on her back. She cringed when she felt the weight of the arrows being placed on her still freshly, bleeding gash on her back. Princess Kyla took out an arrow and got it ready for shooting.  
  
Lady Shinya could only laugh at this spectacle in front of her. "Do you really think that a bow and arrows are really going to stop me?" She asked amusingly.  
  
The moment Princess Kyla heard Lady Shinya's voice she let her arrow go and made a direct hit. The dense fog disappeared and Kyla now stood looking at Lady Shinya pinned to the wall of her dark palace by a golden arrow.  
  
Lady Shinya gasped in pain and immediately started to try to pull out the arrow that has trapped her. "I'll get you for this!" She screamed at the women before her.  
  
Princess Kyla smiled at the dark queen with amusement. "No, you won't." She said as she pulled out four more arrows and shot them all at the same time at the pinned queen.  
  
Lady Shinya screamed out in pain as four more arrows impaled her body. After Lady Shinya's body went limp, Kyla saw that the demon elites were still attacking the others and she knew she had to do something about it. So Princess Kyla put her hands together as a pair of angelic wings appeared in a holographic light formed upon her back. She began to sing healing words to this dark and gloomy place.  
  
Everyone seemed to stop fighting when they heard Kyla sing strident but delicately to no one in particular. Pluto was the first to understand what the Princess of the Sun's intentions were. She changed into her princess form and stood next to Kyla and joined in to form a charming harmony in song. Soon the other Sailor's began to understand and did the same as Pluto until they formed a divine sound within the dark walls of this malevolent place.  
  
A bright light gathered around the Universal Princesses that began to spread out and kill anything evil in it's path. Shrieks began to erupt from all around as one by one the demon elites began to be absorbed with in the light. Inuyasha and Shippo both at the same time held their breath as the light engulfed them also.  
  
Ok.I know this is a short Chapter but I really wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger. Hehe.I'm just evil like that I guess. Besides I have a lot of Chemistry homework that needs to be done if I want to keep my good grades. Well then.I'll write more soon because I absolutely promise to. Yea! My b- day is coming up in 5 days! Wahoo! Yay! Anyway.I'll write more soon! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I'm back. It was a long break from writing and I feel terrible for leaving you guys like that. I never meant to stop writing for this long. I don't know what the heck I'm doing in Chemistry, but hey, who cares. Anyways, here's more.I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As the light engulfed Inuyasha and Shippo, they could both feel themselves fall back into a deep sleep.  
  
~Dream sequence of Inuyasha and Shippo~  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo sat on a small hill with blooming flowers everywhere that stretched out for miles. The sky was a clear blue without a cloud in the sky. A large tree stood to their right, keeping a heavy shadow for protection from the bright sun.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply as he laid his body onto the ground. This must be the spirit world, he thought to himself. He was going to miss Kagome. He knew that she was bound to be alive and knew that she was forced to kill him because of the chaotic demon elite in the living world. He would wait for her to come back to him, when it was her time to pass over, he would hold her in his arms and never let her go. This would be their meeting place in death.  
  
Shippo silently watched Inuyasha slip into his thoughts. Shippo also thought that they were currently dead and had to be in the spirit world. He sighed heavily and sat against the tree.  
  
"Why do you two look so sad?" A soothing voice asked.  
  
Inuyasha jolted up from where he lay and turned to see Kagome, no rather Princess Kyla. She stood there in her golden gown that swayed in the cool breeze.  
  
"Does this mean you're dead?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
Kyla gave a small laugh and shook her head, "no, I'm not dead and neither are you or Shippo."  
  
Shippo got up from where he sat and starred at this Princess that everyone but him knew. "Who are you?"  
  
Princess Kyla looked down at the little fox demon child. "I am Princess Kyla, also known as Sailor Sun and Kagome."  
  
Shippo looked at this woman with uncertainty. She did resemble Kagome, but she was totally different in a way. "How can you be all those different people?"  
  
"I am what Kagome was in a past life, so you could call me Kagome's past self." Princess Kyla said with a smile.  
  
Shippo ran up to her immediately and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you again Kagome." He said as he joyful sobbed against her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha slowly stepped forward after watching this scene unfold, "What you said before, we're not dead?"  
  
Kyla shook her head, "no, you're not dead, just unconscious. This what you see now is only a dream sequence. I as Kagome and Kyla have put you here to protect you from the harmful attack that we put on the demon elite." Kyla slowly unfolded her arms and stepped back away from Inuyasha and Shippo. "Farewell." With that she disappeared into the infinite bright blue sky.  
  
Inuyasha reached out to where Kyla had disappeared in a desperate attempt to bring her back. He only grasped at air and then suddenly felt himself being overcome by a bright light once again.  
  
Shippo watched Inuyasha fall to the ground after searching the area around him. "Inuyasha!" Little Shippo ran to the fallen Inuyasha's side and knelt beside him. He then too felt a bright light starting to over take him once more and he fell unconscious next to Inuyasha.  
  
~End of Inuyasha and Shippo's dream sequence~  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to have a blinding bright light in his face. "Do you mind getting that thing out of my face?" He growled as he lazily lifted his arm to move it out of the way. When the lamp was removed, Inuyasha could see Kagome's smiling face hovering above his.  
  
"Good Morning" She said happily.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked as he sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in Kagome's bedroom lying in her bed. The window was open and a cool morning breeze crept in disturbing the curtains that hung there. Shippo was asleep in a bundle of blankets on the floor in the corner.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked sincerely. She looked down at him with concern. Something had happened to him and she knew that he wouldn't like it.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stared at Kagome. She was looking at him strangely and he could only guess that she was still shaken up from the battle. "What ever happened to that dark palace?"  
  
"It's still there," she hesitated a bit before going on, "Kyla didn't want me to destroy it."  
  
"But I thought it."  
  
"It was to be destroyed so it wouldn't cause anymore harm?" Kagome finished for him. She shook her head with a smile. "Kyla and Esson had neglected to tell us something earlier. Perhaps it was because it didn't seem important to them at the time."  
  
"What didn't they tell us?"  
  
"Evidently Esson was considered what we call a prince where he comes from. If they weren't killed that one disastrous night, they would have been able to legally wed." Kagome began to sob. The first time she heard that from Kyla, they both burst in to tears at this sad ordeal.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder as they both sat there on her bed. "Kagome, please don't cry."  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't want to end up like them. I need to tell you something now before I loose you like I almost did before."  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her off his shoulder and gazed profoundly into her lovely eyes.  
  
Kagome looked back into his eyes with the same intensity, letting a few tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Inuyasha.I.I."  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he tilted down and delicately kissed her lips. Out of pure joy Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him back. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her also so they were now in a loving embrace.  
  
Shippo stirred from where he lay and looked at the happy scene that was taking place in the room. His eyes grew with shock as he starred at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What happened to you?"  
  
Well then, I'm totally ill right now. I can't even speak. I hate not being able to speak. I have time now to write this story though..I don't know how long I should drag this story on..does it seem too long? Hmmm.well I'll write more soon! Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: hey there! I just posted the last chapter this morning and now I'll start on chapter 13 because I have nothing else to do. Well then, here I go again. I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened to you?" Shippo asked with a stunned expression playing across his face.  
  
Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome and jolted up from the bed. He ran to the nearest mirror before Kagome could object. He sat there and froze His once beautiful silver hair was now a deep black, his dog ears were gone and replaced with normal human ears and his sharp claws were flat and dull. He wore black slacks and a black royal looking coat and had a silver medallion around his neck.  
  
Kagome watched the now human boy look at himself in her bedroom mirror. She got up silently and walked over to stand by his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Inuyasha, I don't know how this happened."  
  
Just then Inuyasha burst out in fits of laughter. Shippo sat there with a confused look on his face. "Has he gone insane?"  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said still starring at the laughing Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's laughter soon died down and he shook his head amusingly. "Kagome, this isn't permanent. This always happens now and then. In twenty four hours I'll be a half demon again."  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head. "That's too bad."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just that I sort of like you with black hair." Kagome said as she flipped a huge chunk of his hair into his face.  
  
"No you don't. You're lying. You already put in your journal that you thought my silver hair and my dog ears were attractive." He said as he swung a little pink book in front of her face.  
  
Kagome's face turned a bright pink from anger and swiped the book out of his hand. "You are never ever aloud to read my journal again!"  
  
Inuyasha gave a little amused smile and then turned to her seriously. "Now back to what we were talking about before. What are you and the other's planning on doing with that dark palace? Hey! Wait a minute! What am I wearing?"  
  
Kagome laughed a little. "That would be the clothes that Esson use to wear when he ruled in his palace. Are you getting the gist of what I'm saying here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his clothing and then at Kagome. "So what you're saying is that as Esson in the past I ruled in these clothes because I was some kind of prince and that dark palace was actually mine in the past. So you and Kyla didn't want to destroy it because you wanted me to go back and claim my position as the head of that palace?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Kagome said nodding her head.  
  
"I don't know about this Kagome, I'm not a royal type, you know that. I sleep in tree and like to fight. You know that."  
  
"I know but."  
  
"And I don't know how much longer I can stand wearing these clothes and another thing."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to silence him. "Gees! You will be the ruler and change anything to suit your needs. There are plenty of evil things out there and we can always go back to our old mission if so desire to fight more."  
  
"Alright, you sold me, let's go to the dark palace so I can claim it once more." Inuyasha said sighing submitting to her plan.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait until you turn back into a half demon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a smart idea, but what are we going to do until tomorrow?"  
  
"Hopefully nothing bad." Urenic said sitting on the sill of the open window.  
  
"You better shut your beak bird!" Inuyasha said as he swung out his arm to hit Urenic.  
  
"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor with a thud. "Kagome!" came the muffled voice of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside him and began to help him up. "You're not aloud to hit Urenic!"  
  
"Then he should mind his own business!" Inuyasha said directing this expression to the little yellow bird.  
  
"How about we go for a walk Inuyasha?" Kagome suggested before he attacked her advisor again.  
  
"As long as he isn't coming with us." Inuyasha said pointing at Urenic who gave an innocent smile.  
  
"Oh stop acting like a child and come for a walk with me." Kagome said as she started dragging Inuyasha out her bedroom door.  
  
Inuyasha gave in and aloud himself to be dragged out of Kagome's bedroom and out the door of the house.  
  
"What about me?" Shippo said starting to run for the door to Kagome's room.  
  
"Why don't we leave them alone for a while, huh?" Urenic said while he flew to the bedpost.  
  
Shippo stopped his approach towards the door and nodded in agreement. "Urenic, if Kagome and Inuyasha had a past life, does that mean I have had one too?"  
  
"I'm most certain you have had one before this life." Urenic said. "Tell me about your dreams and I'm sure I can tell you what your past life was."  
  
Shippo nodded again and sat down on Kagome's bed and stared up at the little bird before starting to tell Shipp all about his dreams.  
  
~Down on the streets of Japan~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the sidewalk towards the busy stores side by side. Inuyasha was surprised that no one was stopping to star at him like he was use to. To them he looked like a normal person, but deep inside he was a half demon that could easily take their lives with one swipe of his trusted sword.  
  
Kagome slightly glanced to her side at the Inuyasha who seemed to be miles away. She could tell that he was thinking about something very important. Or was it important at all? Maybe guys think about nonsense. Kagome giggled to herself at her bold thoughts. She would never say something out loud about how guys truly are. Well, unless she really felt the need to.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his destructive thoughts and looked down at Kagome who was slightly giggling to herself. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Kagome said breaking away from her thought pattern. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know this place very well remember?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh right." Kagome said blushing at her stupid question. "Let's go to the movies."  
  
"The what?" Inuyasha asked with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Oh you'll see." Kagome said as she began to drag him along faster by the hand.  
  
Inuyasha began to blush heatedly when he saw Kagome holding his hand. Luckily Kagome's face was turned away from Inuyasha or he would have seen the same intense red on her face as well. They continued like this until Kagome stopped right in front of a large building. She bought two tickets from a nice lady and they entered a large room with a lot of seats all put into rows. There was a large white screen and the floor was dark and sticky.  
  
"I still don't get what this place is." Inuyasha said trying to pry his feet off of the sticky floor each time he walked another step forward.  
  
"This will be fun, you'll see." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha along down the isle until they found two seats that were directly in the middle of the theatre.  
  
"Is something suppose to happen or are we just suppose to sit here in this room?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Just sit here and relax. Something will happen you'll see." Kagome said getting a bit agitated now.  
  
Author's note: Is this story staring to bother you? I haven't written a battle scene yet.one will come though don't you worry, there will be action! Well then I'll write more very, very soon. Bye for now! "Peaches come from a can, they were put there by a man, in a factory downtown, and if I had my little way, I'd eat peaches everyday." Sorry I was listening to a song and I love those lyrics, they're just too funny. Bye again! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi...I think it has been over a year hasn't it? Well I'm a graduate of high school so I would say it was almost 2 years. Lol. Well im going to finish this story this time. so don't worry ;). Well here's more! I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14**

When the movie finally came on Inuyasha finally settled down in his seat. Kagome noticed a lot of her classmates were in the same theatre. She even noticed the boy who had asked her to the movies sitting a few seat ahead with another girl. He must have asked her out after Kagome had turned down his offer. She wondered what it would have been like to go on a normal teenage date like the ones going on around her. Inuyasha was new to this world and he was everything but normal. Kagome jumped when she felt her hand being gently grabbed.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome when she finally snapped out of her train of thought. He had noticed her staring at all the couples in the theatre and decided to do what the other males did with their women.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. He was trying so hard to show his affections to her. She couldn't see herself with anyone else for as long as her soul was in existence. She was pretty sure that Inuyasha had claimed her for his mate a long time ago. The moment she released him from his imprisonment from that tree in ancient times.

As soon as the movie ended Kagome and Inuyasha headed down the sidewalk back to her house.

"Nothing happened." Inuyasha said in protest. "I don't get the point of going to that movie."

Kagome hit Inuyasha on the head. "Nothing is going to happen unless I want it to."

Inuyasha blushed when he finally realized that what he said cam out completely wrong. He never meant it in that way. "I meant action!" He blushed again when Kagome's eyes bugged and her hands clenched into a fist. "No I meant fighting. FIGHTING!"

Kagome began to laugh. "You know, no matter what era, guys will always act the same."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing" Kagome said waving her hand as if to dismiss the conversation.

When they got home they found Urenic sitting in the same spot they left him and an older version of what looked like Shippo. He was sitting on Kagome's bed wearing dark royal clothing.

"Shippo?" Kagome said in questioningly.

The man shook his head. "My name is..."

"Censek!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Uh..." Was the only thing Kagome could utter. "Inuyasha who is this?"

"Censek was my advisor when I was a prince in my past life."

"It's nice to see you again you're majesty." Censek said in a bow. "You're kingdom awaits your arrival so that we will once again have a great ruler like when your father rein."

"In due time Censek." Inuyasha said warmly.

Censek bowed again and his body began to shrink until Shippo was passed out on the floor in his place.

"Shippo?" Kagome said gently picking Shippo off the floor and placing him on her bed.

"Shippo was advisor to Esson in his past life." Urenic stated staring at Shippo who was now just in a deep sleep.

"What?" Inuyasha said. "I could never take advice from a little runt like that."

"Well you must have." Kagome said with a smile. "Let's get some rest. We'll all have to leave early to go reclaim Inuyasha's thrown tomorrow morning."

They went to sleep and awaited the changing of the worlds tomorrow. Nothing will ever be the same ever again.

_**I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting. Well until next time. I have to do it later cause I work and stuff...yea.... Bye-Bye now.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. Here's more of the story. Have fun now and enjoy! Oh yea...yadda yadda..blah blah...I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 15**

Kagome walked out side of her house the next morning. She had no idea where Inuyasha could have gone. He seemed to have left the house before she woke up. It took her only five minutes to finally find him sitting alone next to a pond in the backyard. Kagome made her way towards Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha slightly jerked back into reality. I didn't even hear Kagome come. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Kagome stayed silent and sat next to Inuyasha. His silvery hair and cute dog-ears were back.

"I was thinking." Inuyasha started. "When I become king in my land, maybe you and I could..." Inuyasha was interrupted when Shippo came running out of the house in an excited rush.

"What are we sitting around for?" Shippo said in a happy squeal. "I can't wait to take my place in a palace among royals!"

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and stood up and backed away from Kagome. "I'm going to get my things." He said as he headed to the house.

Kagome sighed and shook her head at Shippo.

"What did I do?" Shippo said offensively.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather his or her things. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her family that this trip might mean she won't be back for a very long time. Kagome hugged everyone and set off to the demon palace. They walked down the sidewalk to the old temple where they would be concealed from intruding eyes. Once in the old temple, Kagome turned into Sailor Sun and with Urenic's help opened the portal to the demon world. They all entered the portal.

As soon as all of them exited the portal to the other side, the whole demon kingdom was there to greet them. They were finally going to have a worthwhile ruler again. Inuyasha was amazed at the amount of demons that showed up just to greet him on his way to once again take the thrown of his kingdom. Inuyasha looked to his right where Sailor Sun once stood and now was replaced by Princess Kyla standing next to him with a smile on her face. They all proceeded to enter the palace and walk right up to the thrown where Inuyasha's coronation would commence.

But before Inuyasha sat down he turned to Princess Kyla. "Princess, I would like to talk to Kagome before I do this." He said staring into her eyes as if searching for Kagome.

Princess Kyla nodded in understanding and transformed into Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome. Before I turn into Esson for the rest of my life, I just wanted to tell you how I as Inuyasha, feel about you."

Kagome looked at him dumb-strucked. "What do you mean?" Kagome smiled and pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "Inuyasha you won't be someone different. You're not going to be turning into something you're not."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome completely confused by what just came out of her mouth. "What do you mean? Are you telling me that I can keep being who I am and not have to be Esson?"

"Inuyasha, you are Esson, you can't just not be him." Kagome smiled. "Just think of it this way, Esson will be your royal name and to me you'll always be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back and lightly touched Kagome's cheek. "And you will always be Kagome to me."

They kissed each other warmly and held each other close. Inuyasha let go of the embrace and sat down on the thrown and was crowned king of the demons. Shippo was then made honorary advisor to the king.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head quickly to see Urenic standing next to her in his human form. "You did the right thing he whispered in her ear. It's now time for you to return to your kingdom to gain your thrown back."

Kagome nodded in agreement and changed into Sailor Sun. She curtsied to the new king of the demons and announced that she would come in contact with him when she had rightfully taken her thrown back (winking at Inuyasha in the process). Sailor left through a portal with Urenic and headed for the palace on the sun. When she arrived, there were thousands of people there awaiting her just like in the demon world. They all attended her coronation. As she walked she turned into Princess Kyla and sat down on the thrown and was forever more, crowned Queen Kyla of the Sun. Kyla could feel her memories starting to mix with Kagome's until their minds ultimately became one. Her gown turned into a beautiful long gold with black trim. And her tiara was a delicate crown placed on her black hair. And the symbol that was once on Sailor Sun's tiara was imprinted on her forehead.

The next morning Kagome woke up to her new life. She was now known as Princess Kyla, but she was ok with that. She would send a message to her family within a week so that they could move into the palace and live here contentedly. She got dressed and walked to her thrown to take care of the business that need to be done. Urenic looked like something was on his mind.

"Is there something wrong, Urenic?" Kagome asked.

"Well." Urenic hesitated. "Do you remember that in your memories that the planet kingdoms were against demons?"

"Yeah..." Kagome said and felt a pain of anxiety.

"Well the council wish you to declare war on the demon kingdom." Urenic said painfully.

"No I can't!" Kagome protested. She dug her hand in a hidden pocket built into the gown. She unfolded a letter written to her by Inuyasha. He had sent this right after she left his coronation to attend hers. In his letter he had sweetly asked her hand in marriage.

"They said that the law states that they can over power your decision because you are unwedded." Urenic said worryingly.

"Then I shall just have to marry then."

"What?" Urenic said shockingly. "But..."

"Urenic said King Esson a letter saying that I except his proposal." Kagome said with a smile.

"But the council..." Urenic stammered.

"The council wants me to marry, so I'll marry." Kagome said while her smile broadened.

"As you wish." Urenic said bowing to his Princess before he left to do her bidding.

Inuyasha sat in his thrown listening to his council drone on and on about things he really didn't find important. He knew taking up a life of royalty was going to be a total bore, but he had to. Kagome had told him it was for the best and besides it was his birthright. Ever since he met this council of demons he knew he didn't like them. They seemed so use to running things around here that they were telling him what to do rather then do his biddings.

"Do you guys have to be so boring?" Inuyasha said out loud with out realizing it.

The council looked taken aback. Never in the years that they worked in this palace had they ever been called boring. They were seen as of the highest importance to the kingdom, but never boring.

Noticing their reactions, Inuyasha smiled broadly. "What is that you exactly do that my advisor doesn't?"

One of the council demons shifted where they stood and spoke, "Well, we take care of the matters that we deem are not important to go to a ruler with."

"Shouldn't all the matters of this Kingdom be important enough to come to me with?"

"Well you know? I'm not really seeing any real use for you at this point in time, I'll get back to you later."

All five members of the council left the thrown room angrily. No one has ever threatened the council's positions like that until he came along.

Finally Inuyasha was left alone to think about what truly mattered to him, Kagome. She had sent him a notice that she accepted his offer in such haste. He never thought that she would take a short period of time to answer such an important question. He decided that he would have to speak to her in person, to make sure she really wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. This wasn't about them any more; they would be dragging millions of lives with them this time, as rulers of two different kingdoms.

Inuyasha stood up from his thrown and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Shippo!"

Shippo came bolting into the thrown room with a staff in his hand, almost tripping over his robes. "I'm here!" He said in a breathless voice.

"Shippo I need you to come with me and create a portal."

"Sure, where to?" Shippo said getting his staff ready just like the one Sailor Sun uses, only black and red.

"We're going to the palace on the Sun."

_**Well then I felt that the chapter should end there cause I said so. Yea. I'll write more soon...yup...bye bye now**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND SAILOR MOON! WHEE!**

Shippo waved his staff making a circular motion in order to create a portal. Inuyasha sat there patiently. Nothing happened. After the fifth try, Shippo became worried.

"Something's wrong. The portal isn't opening."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"What I mean is someone has blocked the portals, we can't get through to the moon kingdom."

Inuyasha growled softly to himself. "Something must be wrong. What's the nearest place you can get us to the moon kingdom?" Inuyasha said turning around glaring at Shippo.

Shippo stumbled back, surprised at Inuyasha's determined expression. "Well I can get to the outskirts of the kingdom on the moon, but you'll have to get past a lot of guards to reach the palace."

"Fine, what ever, take me as close as you can."

Shippo rolled his eyes and once again tried to make a portal succeeding this time. Inuyasha and Shippo ran into the portal with a quickened pace.

Kagome sat in her bedroom, looking into the mirror at the permanent mark on her forehead. She touched lightly feeling the imprint. She laughed to herself as she thought of cattle being branded.

"Is there something funny about the way you look, your highness?"

Kagome swung around in her chair to stare at a cloaked figure standing at the far end of her bedroom. "Who are?"

The man laughed softly. "You've been chasing me around for months. Don't tell me you have forgotten about me when you've become queen."

Kagome swallowed hard. She knew she recognized his voice the first time he spoke, but that didn't stop her from asking who he was. She slowly rose from her seat clutching her robe shut so she stayed decent. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Dear lady..." he chuckled, "I have a new plan to gain power and it is you that I need for bait. I plan on being the ruler of the demon kingdom."

"You think you can rule?" Kagome began to laugh. "You worthless…"

"Silence woman!" The cloaked figure screamed. "I will become the ruler; no one can over power me, Naraku."

"Inuyasha isn't going to just stand by and let you take over his kingdom." Kagome pulled her robe tighter around herself when Naraku took a few steps closer.

"Inuyasha won't be able to resist handing it over to me on a silver platter when he learns that his dear Kagome is in danger." Naraku said with a smirk.

Kagome stumbled back a few steps until she bumped into her night stand. She reached behind her letting her hand sweep over the several items that lay there hoping that there was something to help her defend herself.

"Now, now, Kagome. I made sure that your weapons weren't around before I confronted you. I want you to come with me without any hostility."

"Come with you without a fight? I don't think so." Kagome smiled when she felt a quill pen sitting on her night stand. She pulled the feather with the pointed tip out from behind her and held it out in front of as if ready to fight with it.

Naraku couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kagome's choice of weapon. "And what is it that you plan on doing with that feather?"

"Destroy you." The feather at once turned into a staff.

Naraku was surprised that he had missed a weapon, but his smirk never left his face. He simply held out his hand, pointed to the staff in Kagome's hand. The staff shattered into a million pieces and landed in a pile on the marble floor.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. That was the only weapon she had in her room and Naraku had shattered it without even touching it. Then a thought popped into her head. "Even if you take me, Inuyasha won't come to save me."

Naraku continued to stare at her obviously not believing a thing she said.

"No, no it's true!" Kagome sputtered out as Naraku took another step forward. "You see our kingdoms are at war. It was I who declared war on him and now he's furious with me. Your plan will simply not work."

Naraku stopped a foot away from her and stared at her and noticed her eye twitch. He burst out in fits of laughter. "You're an awful liar!" He swiftly picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "Now you're coming with me and that's final."

"No stop! We're at war! WAR!" Kagome screamed before Naraku carried her into an opened portal.

After Inuyasha had gotten past the guards, he made his way up to Kagome's sleeping quarters with Shippo running close behind. Inuyasha burst through the door to kagome's room with out a knock. Immediately Inuayasha picked up the familiar scent of whom he had chased for so long just to get some jewel shards back. "Kagome!"

After a few minutes Kagome stopped struggling. Although she didn't like being captured, she just didn't feel that she was getting anywhere by using up her energy kicking and screaming. After another five minutes Kagome was brought into a small cottage in the middle of a dense forest. Naraku walked into a large bedroom where he dropped her onto a bed.

Kagome quickly crawled to get as far away from him as possible to show her distaste for him. Naraku saw this and chuckled at her foolish attempts to flee him when it was possible to. Naraku slowly took off his heavy animal adornments and then proceeded with taking off his shirt, exposing his upper body.

Kagome swallowed hard. She began to worry that she was going to be taken advantage of and raped. Naraku poured himself a glass of wine and turned around to stare at Kagome while lightly sipping the sweet red liquid.

**Umm…yeah….im getting tired of this story….but im going to finish it…im just saying that it's going to stop some where sooon. It's got to stop! I can't keep going! 3**


End file.
